The Five Women That Have Ever Loved Harry Potter
by learningtowrite1996
Summary: Title says it all. Goes through the five women that have loved Harry Potter and why. One-shot :  Read and review :


**A/N: This is just a one-shot about five of the girls that have loved Harry Potter. Enjoy :)**

The Five Women That Have Ever Loved Harry Potter

**#1 – Lily Evans Potter**

Lily had always planned on having children. She had always wanted to be a mother, of maybe three or four. However, Harry was born a little bit sooner than planned. When the war broke out, Lily decided to wait on having kids so that the child wouldn't have to be raised in such a dark time, and so she could easily fulfill her duties for the Order. One day she, James, and several other Order members were sent on a mission to and old abandoned house where it was rumored the Death Eaters had set up one of their headquarters. The rumors, turned out to be true. They were attacked by over a dozen Death Eaters and barely escaped with their lives. During the fight Lily and three other Order members received minor injuries, and went to St. Mungos to be treated.

While Lily and James were waiting in the Healer's office for Lily's say-so to be able to go home, one of the women that treated Lily walked in, grinning from ear to ear.

"So, have you found out yet?" she asked Lily.

"Found out what?" said Lily, confused.

The Healer looked from James, to Lily and smiled.

"You're going to have a baby Mrs. Potter. About two months along you are." she announced proudly.

Lily jumped to her feet. A _baby_? Now? No, she couldn't possibly. These were perilous times. No time for a child to be born. She was still so young, a teenager practically. So was James. They weren't ready for this.

She and James laid in bed that night talking to each other for a long time. James, who Lily could tell was beside himself with joy was attempting to assure Lily that it would all work out, that now was better than ever if she really thought about it, and that in the future they would look back and be glad that they had this child at this time. In a random burst of frustration Lily told him that the kid was a total accident, and that accidents were something to get rid of.

James gave her a look that made Lily wonder what would happen to her if looks could kill.

As the pregnancy continued, Lily's attitude towards having a baby began to change drastically. She grew excited and began to love her child very very much. Even through her sickness and pains she loved the baby even more. When Dumbledore told Lily and James of a prophecy that said if their baby turned out to be a boy, he would be the one to either die at Voldemort's hand or be the one to kill him Lily burst into tears. She cried when she went to the hospital two weeks later and discovered that her sweet baby _was_ a boy, she cried the first moment she saw her little Harry with his bright green eyes and mop of jet black hair. She cried when Dumbledore suggested they go into hiding to protect Harry. She cried when Sirius immediately volunteered to be the Potter's secret-keeper. She cried when she and James waved Harry's little hand at the members of the order as they left to go into hiding. James jokingly told her that if she kept crying so much in front of the baby he would grow up and cry over everything too.

But at the end of the day when Harry laid in the middle of her and James as they went to bed, the two parents would gaze at their little baby wondering how they ever had gotten through this war without him. Without him, their little ray of hope, of sunshine, their light in the dark.

Oh how Lily loved him! She knew he would grow up and become an amazingly wonderful and good person. She knew he would be a hero. How anyone could ever desire to hurt something as wonderful as her Harry? She hoped her love for him would be enough. She knew she would die for him in a second if he needed it.

And in the end, that was exactly what she did, and her love was what saved him and the world.

**#2 – Hermione Granger Weasley**

Truthfully, when Hermione Granger first saw Harry Potter she didn't think him to be very much. She had read all about him of course, but that's all he was. Someone to read about. A famous name. Or, at least that was what she thought.

As she became better friends with Harry she discovered who he truly was, what he stood for, and how good he was. He was the kind of person that you could search and search for and never find because such good people only exist in one's imagination. **(A/N: It's true isn't it? Pity...)** Harry was loving, and polite, thoughtful, loyal, and brave, and completely selfless. He never thought of himself, only of others and how to ensure their safety. Hermione considered it an honor to be one of his best friends.

Of course, as good as Harry was, she had never fancied him. Sometimes she wondered why she was never drawn to him, but she decided it was because it was just never meant to be. She was meant for Ron as Harry was made for Ginny so the adventures could continue between them, for always. Adventures had been what made them friends in the first place.

She decided at the end of her first year over the summer holidays that she would always stand by Harry, no matter what. Even if he didn't need her, or was against her, she would never ever leave him. Even then, at the age of twelve she felt a love and responsibility for him that lasted for the rest of her lifetime. And she was true to her word. She did never leave him. When Sirius Black was "after him" she hid her fear and stayed with him, and learned with him about his past and his parents' betrayal and friends. When Ron left him in fourth year she made sure he was never by himself, that he always had someone to eat with at meals, and that he was prepared for the first task. When he came out of that maze and some of the light in his eyes had faded she tried her best to make them sparkle again. She stood by him still, even in their fifth year when he would yell at her, and let out his anger because she knew he didn't mean it. She would refuse to talk bad about him, or engage in the gossip about him being "mentally unstable" even if secretly she thought he was a bit, and if sometimes his dreams and visions scared her to death. She stood by him when Dumbledore died, and ensured him that she would go with him on his mission, which she did. She tried her best to help all she could, to find the horcruxes and keep him alive. Even when Ron left, and she felt that her heart was breaking in two she stayed with him.

She never judged him on anything, and she could have if she wanted to. When she discovered that he was a Parselmouth, she didn't think for a second that it was because he was a dark wizard. When he told her that he had been possessed by Voldemort she didn't let it disturb her, but only looked at him seeing his light, his kindness, and his sweet spirit.

All she wanted was for him to be happy. Both him and Ron. She wanted them to live, and love and have the lives they deserved. How thrilled she was when Harry finally defeated Voldemort. As he had looked up from Tom's dead body, she could see in his eyes the relief, and joy. It was too much for her. Tears began pouring down her face as she raced towards him and soon realized that Ron was doing the same. She wrapped her arms tightly around him and was yelling in his ears, "Harry you did it! Oh Harry! You did it you did it you did it! I'm so proud! You were so brave, so brave. Oh my Harry, Harry! Darling, you did it!"

But it wasn't just him. It was her too. For where would Harry Potter be without Hermione Granger, his one friend that never left him?

**#3 – Cho Chang**

If Cho would've had it her way, she and Harry would have never broken up. She hadn't meant for things to go down the way they had, but it soon became too late to go back and fix things. It was just nearly impossible to work out her feelings towards him after Cedric. She knew that she had always liked Harry. Ever since that first quidditch match against each other, back in her fourth year. He looked at her and she could see the red creep across his face when their eyes met. He was blushing! She was making Harry Potter blush! After that match she was sure he would ask her out, or at least talk to her. But he didn't. He always stayed close to the Weasleys and that Hermione Granger. The only time she could remember him talking to her about that whole year was when Ravenclaw beat Hufflepuff and he had given her a faint "good job", instantly turning a bright red afterwords.

Things really picked up her fifth year. She knew by then that he liked her, but once again he didn't say or do anything. So, Cedric had taken the initiative, and won her over. She still fancied Harry a bit, but oh how she loved Cedric! He had been so sweet, and loving, and thoughtful. Things started to get confusing when Harry asked her to the Yule Ball. He had finally gotten the courage to ask her out, but now she liked Cedric also. All year she fought against herself, who she really wanted to be with, who she really loved.

And then, before she could even blink, Harry had burst out of that maze, but Cedric hadn't, because he was dead.

It was agony. She didn't understand why, she didn't know what to do. She missed him so terribly that it felt as if she had been punched in the gut. But of course, when she got back to school, there was Harry. And yes, he still liked her. And she liked him. Everything was so messed up and Harry was never there for her like she wanted him to be. Of course, years later when she was older she discovered that is was because his own life was so difficult and stressful, that he just didn't notice what was happening with her.

She still liked him, and over time, she did fall in love with him. They had kissed, and held hands, and talked and laughed together. She wanted him to confide in her, tell her everything, but that was never the case. It was always Hermione Granger who knew. Hermione Granger who gave him advice. Hermione Granger who he sat by in every class. He trusted Hermione, but not her.

And so they fell apart. She didn't want it to happen, but it did. It hurt, but she found Michael Corner and tried to show Harry that she had gotten over him and was with someone new. But when he started dating Ginny Weasley, and looked happier with her than she had ever seen him, she realized that she had never lost feelings for him after all.

The only thing that she felt she had and Ginny didn't was that she, Cho Chang was forever and always Harry Potter's first love.

**#4 – Molly Weasley**

Molly had a lot of children. It was what she had always wanted. She loved them all more than her own life, and would do anything for them.

When she first saw Harry Potter, she thought he was a polite, sweet little boy. As he became better friends with Ron, and spent more time with her and her family she realized who he really was, and the kind of person he was. She loved him. She loved how kind he was, and how optimistic he was. Her heart also broke for him. He was so very quiet, and she knew that was because he was thinking, off in his own world of sorrow and loneliness. She wanted to be there for him, to look after him, and to keep him out of trouble. After all, he was still a child and needed someone to take care of him. He couldn't do it alone, which she realized on the night that Voldemort returned. There he was, a little boy laying in bed in the hospital. He was white and a little shaky. His eyes were dim. He had a scar on his forearm that someone had carved into him, taking his blood for You – Know – Who. Yet still when she had gazed at him, her eyes begging to know if he was all right he had replied with a faint "I'm fine, just tired."

That was too much for her. She willed herself not to sob in front of him. Later he let it slip that he felt that the death of the boy in the tournament was his fault, she felt that she needed to do something that his mother should be able to do. She needed to reassure him, like a mother would, give him advice, and hug him tightly like a mother would. And she did. She hugged the boy tightly to her and felt him squeeze back, felt his agony, and pain, and suffering pour out of him and enter her as well.

Harry was strong. He dealt with things well and would never let himself mope about in depression, or crack up. And he could have cracked up, but he stayed strong and lived his life, carrying on.

He did do it. He defeated him like he was always meant to do. He had died for everyone, given himself up so that they could all live. He did what his mother had done for him, and made it so no one would ever again be hurt by Tom Riddle. How her heart had shattered when she saw Hagrid carrying him in the hall. Completely lifeless, broken. Dead. How could she lose another? Her dearest son Fred had already been killed, how could she be losing another son? She vented her fury on Lestrange and brought her down, for him. For Harry and Fred her two boys.

But Harry did survive. He survived that day, and lived on. He lived and his parents lived through him. Molly had only met James and Lily Potter once or twice, but sometimes when she saw Harry, she saw them as well. She saw Lily when he was showing his genuine kindness and compassion. She saw James when he was demonstrating bravery and strength. She hoped his parents could see him somehow, because they would be so proud.

Molly was thrilled when she discovered about Harry and Ginny. She was thrilled because Harry was such a good boy, and she wanted the very best for her daughter. He loved her, she could see it when he looked at her. And Ginny loved him.

One of the most wonderful days ever, was the day that Harry and Ginny had their first baby, James. Molly had heard that her daughter was going into labor, and was currently in St. Mungos. She got there as soon as she possibly could, but by the time she had arrived the baby had already been born. She flung open the door and rushed into the room. Hermione was there with tears pouring down her face, looking, not at the baby, but at Harry's face. Molly peered and looked at him, and began to cry as well. She had never before seen him so thrilled, so alight with joy. He smiled broadly at everyone and everything in the room. He was holding Ginny's hand. When Molly came up to them he turned to her and whispered,

"Oh Mum, look. Look at James. Look what me and Ginny did Mum. We made a _person_. Our very own."

Molly smiled and began to cry even harder. She had always wanted Harry to call her mum, but had never asked him for fear that he would feel it to be an insult to Lily's memory. But she knew that would never be the case. Harry wasn't her son, and he never would be. However, her purpose was to be his mother on the earth while his couldn't be with him. She knew that was what Lily would have wanted. Molly had a dream once that she had gone into the kitchen of her home to find Lily Potter sitting at her kitchen table with her chin resting in her hand. When Molly entered the room, Lily looked up at her and grinned. Just then, Harry burst through the front door with tears streaming down his cheeks. He was extremely pale and looked right at Molly, apparently not seeing Lily at all. Molly rushed forward to the boy, sat him down, cleaned off his face, and took him up to bed. The entire time she was tending to him, Lily was watching with a pained expression on her face. Molly was confused of why she didn't help her distraught child, but did not voice this concern until Harry was safely in bed. She came back down the stairs to find the woman softly crying.

"What is the matter?" she asked. Lily took a gulp and began to speak in a voice of such pain that it was impossible to understand, or feel exactly what she was going through.

"It hasn't been easy you know, standing from afar, watching every horrible thing happen to him, and being completely useless. It has actually, been nearly impossible. I can't do anything to help him because I don't exist on this earth. I can't touch him, I can't speak to him. I can only watch. He can't see me, he doesn't know I'm here. Sometimes I think he senses my presence, but most of the time he is alone."

She began to cry harder and Molly sat there, quite at a loss for words.

"You must promise me something." Lily began again.

"Anything." Molly told her.

"I've seen you look after him. You, Sirius, Ron, Hermione are basically what keeps me going. Please don't leave my son. Please love him, care for him, take care of him since I cannot right now. I may have to be on the other side right now, but I have never really left. Please... please... – "

"I will – " Molly had tried to tell her, but things were fading out and before she knew it, she had woken up sweating and shaking.

Molly kept her promise. She always did her very best for Harry. She tried to keep him happy, and to give him all the love she could.

A few days after the final battle of Hogwarts, she had dreamed again that she was being hugged very tightly by someone she knew. It was Lily. The woman was whispering over and over into Molly's ear, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

**#5 – Ginny Weasley Potter**

When Ginny was very little her favorite story was about a little boy that a very evil wizard had tried to kill. The evil wizard had killed both the little boy's parents already, but when he tried to kill the boy the spell backfired finishing the evil wizard. The boy's name was, of course, Harry Potter. Ginny remembered asking where Harry Potter was, and why she had never seen him. Her mother responded by telling Ginny that Harry Potter was somewhere out there, and that someday he would re-enter the wizarding world. Molly promised Ginny that she would get to see him someday.

And see him she did. She could hardly contain her heart when she learned that Harry Potter was on the train going to Hogwarts. Harry Potter, the boy from her stories was real and had walked right next to her just moments before. This made Ginny want to go to Hogwarts even more.

All throughout her years at Hogwarts, she loved Harry Potter. She never did stop. True, by the end of her fourth year she did date other people, but always deep in her heart, in the back of her mind, she hoped that one day Harry would see her as a possibility, rather than his best friend's sister. Hermione's advice was good and Ginny listened to it. She calmed down around Harry, talked in front of him, dated other people, and developed a fun and happy personality. She became very popular and grew to be very very beautiful. In her fifth year, she started to notice Harry acting very differently around her. He would look at her a lot, talk to her more, and turned red very often while she was with him. He couldn't possibly like her, no possible way. She was with Dean. She really liked Dean, and Harry was too late anyways. She told herself this over and over again. It was false hope. Not meant to be. Even when Hermione gave her snide hints that Harry was in love with her, she chose to play dumb and never consider that Hermione could be right.

Her relationship with Dean was really only a happy one for about a month. After that they started fighting a lot, and having disagreements. Somehow, however they always got back together, and Ginny could tell that Dean really did love her. But, it soon became too much, and the arguments became too frequent and Ginny ended it. Quickly after, she and Harry had their famous first kiss right after the match and Ginny realized how it was meant to be, and that her patience had paid off.

Ginny loved Harry. She loved loved loved him. And he loved her. She could see it, she could feel it. She felt it when he looked at her. She felt it when he spoke. She felt it when they touched, even if it was something very little like a touch on the shoulder, or arms brushing. Sometimes, when Harry was on the run she felt it late at night while she was trying to go to sleep in her darkened dormitory. She wondered if wherever he was if he ever thought of her.

It was difficult, knowing that she wouldn't be allowed to go on the golden trio's mission. She didn't even ask, because she knew the answer. Never. Of course not. You're too young. You'll get hurt. He'll use you. Blah blah blah. Ginny wanted to fight, to beg, to sneak off with them, but after some consideration, she decided that there was no way she could go with them, for Harry's sake. Harry was going to witness horrors. Voldemort was in his mind, heart, and dreams which Ginny knew terrified him to no end although he tried to hide it. He was going to have to see things, feel things, and experience all the evil that the world had to offer. He would have to fight, and he would have to grow up early. Harry needed someone to come back to, someone who's mind wasn't completely tainted and traumatized. He needed someone who still glowed with innocence, who could help him through everything. She couldn't go along and see the things that he saw because then they would both be scarred, and things would never work out between them. Even if she loved him beyond reason, she would have to let him go without her.

Ginny was the love of Harry's life. After the war, she went back to Hogwarts and he went into Auror training, and lived at the Burrow, where he rested a great deal. He was tired. He loved training, but he also liked to sit and be quiet more than anything. After she graduated, they started to openly date, and fell even deeper in love.

The proposal was very strange. Harry was never a major, twelve-dozen roses, kissing in the pouring rain, falling in love on the Titanic, kind of romantic guy. He tried to be romantic, but what he really was was genuine. He loved Ginny so much that things were so much simpler. Everything he did for her came directly from his heart, which made it even sweeter. When he proposed, he had just finished finally defeating Augustus Rookwood. Harry had been chasing Rookwood for a long time, angering the Death Eater making him want to kill Harry. Rookwood showed up at the Burrow one night and set the place on fire. While half the Weasley family was at work saving the house and getting everyone out, Ginny saw Harry and Ron rushing towards the Death Eater while he taunted them about having cast the curse that killed Fred. She soon found herself rushing towards him too just as Harry stunned him. Harry walked up to Rookwood pointed his wand at him, and shut his eyes. He killed Rookwood, and then opening his eyes, began to cry. It was then that Ginny realized that Harry had never actually cast the _Avada Kedavra_ cure at anyone. Not even when he killed Voldemort. Harry's tears surprised her and she rushed forward and took his hand. He looked down at her and hastily wiped his tears and smiled. Then out of the blue he said –

"Would you marry me?"

"What?" said Ginny, taken aback.

"Well – ," he said going bright red. "I – I really love you. I do. I – I have a ring, I can go get it. Make it more – more official. I just – " she ended his rambling by kissing him.

And so they married. They loved and laughed and created their own family. The kind that Harry had dreamed of his whole life. He survived, but lived also.

**(A/N) The end :) Review please! Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
